Slipped Away
by ur.ex.lover
Summary: Manny reflects on her friends death. [ONESHOT]


**Slipped Away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or JT would still be alive. I do not own the song "Slipped Away" which is by Avril Lavigne.**

She lay there, in the couch. Starring at the TV screen, as old videos of the three played on the TV screen. She was watching the little 5 year olds go running around a swing playing TAG. This was way before we met Toby. Before, we even attended Degrassi. She sat there, crying as the screen blanked and went into another video. This video was when the 3 of them were at the park, they were playing with water guns, and they were attacking each other as they soaked them in water, that's when they were six. She couldn't take it anymore so she shut the screen off.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

She blames herself you know. She thinks that it's all her fault. She should have just kept those Lakehurst guys out, not let them in, in the first place. She wishes she could turn back time. She wanted to just wake up from some horrible dream, buts he knew she was awake and this really happened. It's been about 5 months, most people have learned to deal with their feelings, but her she hasn't let go. She doesn't want to let go. After your death it was hard for her to go to Degrassi. It wasn't the same without you. Sure, your death affected the school but it affected us more, me more. I don't want to let you go, I don't want you to forget me.

_Na na la la la na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oooooh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

She has to force herself to wake up on this morning. Its graduation day, you won't be there. They asked the three of us to give a speech in your honor. I can't do it, but I know I have to. We were all asked to write our own speech, I'm still finishing your putting in the final touches, but I know you can't be described in just words, you need more than words. If those stupid Lakehurst would have just stayed home away from the party we probably wouldn't have to be writing speeches in your memory for you would be making more memories, but they didn't they came, they left, they killed. She looks at a picture that was taken in the summer before twelfth grade, it was the Core Four, on the left it was JT next to him was Emma, next to Emma was Manny, and next to many was Toby. Emma and Manny had just come back from their trip and they wanted to hang out with Toby and JT before school would start up.

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

She found herself always looking at that picture to make her smile again, but yet it made her smile but she still cried she tried not to cry now; she had just put on her mascara. She tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't she finally let them come out. After a few minutes she can finally try to stop crying she fixes her make-up. She takes one last glance at the picture, and then she heads downstairs. There she tells her parents she'll see them at the ceremony. She kisses them on their cheeks. She heads outside. She see's Sean's red car there waiting for her, she sees Emma in the front and Toby in the back. She walks over to the other side of the car, she doesn't say a thing, and neither of them do. She holds the speech in her hand. You can see the smudges from her tears on them.

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now your gone, now your gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere your not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day i found it won't be the same noo.._

_The say you slipped away_

_Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

They arrive at their destination. She gets out of the car. They take their places. Times passes it's time for the speeches. She lets them all go before her. It's her time; she makes her way to the podium. There she sets her cards down. Her eyes are already watery. She holds them back for a moment longer. She starts her speech.

"Well most of you knew JT has the Class Clown or maybe the School Mascot. But he was more than that, he was a great friend, a loving boyfriend, and was a father. He was there for you through it all. I remember when I had this major crush on this guy and he turned me down, who was there to help pick up the pieces JT. He was there for you through the ups and downs. Whether you hadn't talked to him in awhile he would make an effort to speak to you. Me and him had been friends since Pre-K. I met him during snack time, when some boy took my cookie JT gave me his. I thanked him for it. We started to spend more time together and we became best friends. I then introduced him to Emma, and they became friends too. Our first year at Degrassi, we met his friend he met at camp, Toby, we were all friends and we were known as the core-four. We did everything together. JT could always put a smile on your face. It's hard to give this speech, because well not because he's gone and it's hard but because JT can't be remembered by just words, he would need a lot. But you can either remember him by his words or his actions. Or maybe even both. JT may have been a class clown and you sometimes thought of him as immature, but he has matured he wasn't the same boy he was in grade 8 he became a man. And JT wouldn't want us to be grieving or living each day in depression, but he would want us to be happy. But JT was a great person with a big open heart. I hope you all remember that."

With that she left the stage in tears. There was Emma and Toby awaiting her with a hug of comfort. She missed him even more now, but she had to be strong, she was going to make it through. She would try her best to try and be happy like he would have wanted. But as record shows she will always miss him.

_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah_

_I miss you_


End file.
